The Velocity of a Demon Blade
by Hallowed Hunter
Summary: Dean and Sam had seen it all: fat hunters, lazy hunters, dumb hunters, hot hunters, and even senile hunters. But they'd never met a girl like Rebecca Baxter before. An ex-physicist-turned-hunter, Bax will teach the boys that hunting isn't all grunt work and research. There's a whole side they've been ignorant of.


Rebecca downed a shot, slamming her glass onto the wood-paneled table. She uncrossed her legs, exposing the smoothed thigh that was barely covered by her black slip. Leaning into the glossy bar table, she woozily laughed and flipped her hand to the bartender.

"Another, please." She drawled, slowing her movements so the bartender gave her a skeptical look.

"You need a ride home, miss?" The burly man placed an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm... great. Another." She swayed, her black hair tumbling out of its clip with her rocking. The bartender turned back to her, his shadows dark under the dim lighting and reflections of the drinks perched on the wall. His bearded face crumpled into a frown, eyes twinkling with concern.

"I'm going to give you a ride home, miss." He gruffly announced, throwing off his apron and sauntering to the back room of the bar. "I'll be right back."

As the bartender walked out, a ding from the door indicated that someone had come into this deserted bar. Who would come here when it's just me and Mr. Alcohol? She wondered. Swiveling in her seat, she froze. He was incredibly tall, with a sharp jawline covered in stubble, and vibrant green eyes. He was adorned in flannels and an army jacket. Even with his layers, his broad build stood out. Rebecca's voice caught in her throat. He was gorgeous.

He sat next to her, and folded his hands on the table, looking sideways at his lone bar stool companion. Rebecca grinned slightly as he looked at her once again, especially at her exposed skin.

"I'm Lena." She offered. He grunted in response. Scooting her bar stool over to him, she whispered into his ear. "You look like you've had a rough night." He shuddered and a slight smirk played on his lips. She got up, trailing her finger across his back. Like an obedient puppy, he followed.

Silently and coyly, they made their way to a shabby apartment a block away. "It's my place." She explained to him, and handed him the key for him to open, relishing the sound of his deep breathing. She sauntered into the apartment, and he approached her. He grabbed her face, and she placed her hand on top of his arm.

She tightened her grip on his hand, flipping him over her shoulder, pushing him against a wall, and shoving his arm across his back.

"What are you doing here, Winchester?" She hissed between her teeth, relishing the look of surprise across his pretty-boy face. She felt him go still. Inching her arm across his hand, she felt his pulse discreetly. Steady... Steady... Steady... Then a long pause.

She ducked just as he swung a punch. Sweeping her foot along the floor, she tripped him and promptly stuck her foot on his chest.

"Who. The HELL. Are you?" He grunted. In response, she grabbed her knife, slicing her hand. Then she reached for her flask, and poured holy water over her hand.

"I'm a hunter, dumbass." She replied, taking her foot off of his chest. "You just had to ruin my kill, didn't you?" Dean backed up, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your kill? You mean bartender guy?" Dean raised his eyebrow ever so slightly, cocking his head. "I've been tracking his nest for..."

"5 weeks 4 days. I know. I've been tracking the whole nest for a year." She walked to her mini-kitchen, and grabbed a paper towel.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean demanded.

"Oh, you've probably never heard of me. I keep my profile on the D-L. Unlike someone." She shot back at him, grabbing the paper towel and rubbing her face on it.

"D-L?"

"It's so cute when you have no clue how to be inconspicuous. You think this is how I really look?" She laughed. "Give me a second to jump in the shower. This disguise is damn hard to remove." Rebecca looked back at him. "If you leave, I will track you down. We have shit to discuss." She sauntered out of the room, but realized that she still had her purse on her. She glanced at the chair that Dean sat himself in. Shutting her eyes, she did a few quick mental calculations, and threw, the bag hitting Dean right in the head.

"Ow. How the hell do you have such good aim?"

"Physics, Dean. Physics."

"What?"

"You have so much to learn, Winchester" She replied, walking to her room.

**A/N: First Fanfic! This is an OC's interaction with the Winchesters. She's snarky, and deadly smart, but you'll see that later!**

**Reviews make me write faster!**


End file.
